highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmoth
❝ This is your inspection, not mine ❞ — Nightmoth to Lynxclaw, who is getting their check up. Nightmoth is a short, lean tomRevealed prior to Chapter 1 with black thin furRevealed prior to Chapter 1. He has a pair softRevealed prior to Chapter 1amber eyesRevealed prior to Chapter 1. The tom's tail is very silkyRevealed prior to Chapter 1 ,compared to the rest of his body, and long. He often wears a leaf laurel crownRevealed prior to Chapter 1. He is often seen as witty, sarcastic, and crankyRevealed prior to Chapter 1. 'Appearance' Heritage: tbt Description: Nightmoth is a short, lean tom with black thin fur. He has a pair soft amber eyes. The tom's tail is very silky ,compared to the rest of his body, and long. He often wears a leaf laurel crown. His underbelly is a warm white. Palette: : = Base ( #393742) : = Eyes (#F4BC1C) : = Inner Ears (#C9A79A) : = Nose (#C9A79A) : = Tongue (#C9A79A : = Pawpads (#C9A79A) : = Items/Accessories (#FFFFFF) Voice: Nightmoth has a clear silvery, but soft spoken voice. Scent: He smells heavy of herbs and the dirt of ShadowClan's marshes. Gait: Nightmoth walks at a fast pace, as if he's in a hurry. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Witty -' He has the clever eye of a fox. Genuinely he shows his lighter "snarky humor" to young felines his age hoping to charm them. Often this skill is needed to give an injured cat relief. * '''+ Perceptive -''' This is a very good trait for someone of his practice. He must be careful. His job is not only to check the physical injuries but the mental injuries as welll. Being able to tell what is wrong with a feline is key. * '''+ Playful -''' ... * '''+ Protective -''' ... * '''+ Romantic -''' ... * '''± Knowledgeable --''' Nightmoth is a handy brainiac. His memory is rather extensive of that of an average feline. It helps him keep stock of his herbs and remember important dates for other felines. Keeping mental notes in his mind, Nightmoth is a walking catalog. However he finds no joy in what he knows. He perhaps lives a more melancholy moment thinking back to what he knows. * '''± Sarcastic - ' Sassy, this feline is. He snaps perhaps at this most annoying ticks even though they can't understand him. Nightmoth takes advantage of those ignorant cats who simply do not understand his witty charm. This may cause him to come off as arrogant and pumpus, but it is only a sign of bitter humor. * '± Prideful - ' ... * '− Cranky -''' The tom is bothered by little things. Leafs falling on his clean pelt, the annoying chatter of early young warriors, and the simple sounds of the creaking tree that wake him up. All of these minor things seem to throw off the tom's overall mood. Nightmoth lets them effect him in all and makes him come off as rude. He simply lets his bad morning mood get the best of him. * '''− Perverted -''' The normally innocent looking tom wouldn't seem to have a lustful agenda, but he does. Sometimes if he takes interest in cat he will persistently flirt until they leave his presence. Perhaps he thinks of himself as very handsome, so why not swing a try at a handsome tom or beautiful molly. * '''− Impatient -''' * '''− Sensitive -''' .... * '''− Immature -''' .... '''Likes *Flora **He has had a fondness of flora since he opened his eyes. As a kit he would always bring it to his brother and decorates his pelt with flowers. The leaf crown on his head is always there to symbolize his love for plants *Mischief **As long as it isn't targeted at him Nightmoth likes to get into trouble. Perhaps he likes to see other's angry or flustered, it gives him the reminder that he's not the only hot-tempered feline in the world. 'Dislikes' *Rain **He's never been fond of rain. He retreats to his den when puddles form and comes out when the wet stuff as dried. Nightmoth has always felt as the rain is a threat to his pretty face. *Talkative Cats **Nightmoth is a recognizable introvert who enjoys the quiet and being alone. Often times he'll show this in his cranky attitude by yelling at kittens who dare explore his lair. However he seems to have more beef with talkative felines than ever. On the contrary, Nightmoth's definition of talkative can be exaggerated to a feline speaking an extra word. 'Goals' *Being the best Medicine Cat **His goal to be the best is rather minute due to the fact of him knowing that him being such a gifted and well known medicine cat is minute. His skills are still yet to be perfected. He's never lost a feline before in his practice when it is not expected, but he's never healed the blind either. Perhaps its hopeless, but its still a dream. *""Seducing"" a Mate **Perhaps he lets his mind drift to his heart way to much. He yearns something to love more than anything. Of course he has his brother, but he could never love him more beyond being a friend. Of course all of this goal is connected to sexual desire, but its hard not to blame him for wanting a lover. 'Fears' *Hatred **If his exile wasn't enough Nightmoth couldn't bare for anymore cats to frown upon him. This fear of being hated has often caused him to be a people-pleaser in the past. He tries his best to uphold his reputation in ShadowClan the best he can. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= What is their beef with us? We did nothing to them! '' :'Sunpaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Hates/Dot Rating(s)=⦁⦁⦁ ::"What's a cat to do when everyone looks down on them? Curl up in shame! Not me! But what's wrong with defending your clan's pride? EVERYTHING TO THEM! And how dare a child, even speak to me in such a way! At such a serious time!" :*Nightmoth looks as if he's about to cry.* :Wiltedpaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Hates/Dot Rating(s)=⦁⦁⦁ ::"Ugh, that BRAT snickered at me! Never have I seen such disrespectful apprentices. If the mooncave wasn't scared I would've showed them a piece of my mind then and there!" :*Nightmoth is clawing the ground and his eyes are watering a bit.* :Dovesong/Medicine Cat/Hates/Dot Rating(s)=⦁⦁⦁ ::"Does she even discipline her apprentices? They were so spiteful and hateful. She kept acting like ThunderClan was full of practical angels! It make me throw up a hairball next time I see that rotten, fox-hearted she-cat!" :*Nightmoth is pratically sobbing, best not ask about anymore ThunderCla cats* |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this '''Trivia *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' File:The_truth.png|By: Yinmorii, lines by NohrianKitsune File:Hngg.png|By:Yinmorii Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist IMG 1809.PNG|By: NohrianKitsune __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:ShadowClan Category:Medicine Cat